


The Rebirth

by SanguineMeme



Category: Mother 3
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression, Cruise Setting AU, Cruise Ships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LuClaus, M/M, Mentioned trauma, NSFW, Ness and Ninten join the cruise, No Smut, Rebirth, Trauma, Twincest, baths, mental age regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineMeme/pseuds/SanguineMeme
Summary: Do the good people go to heaven or are they given a second chance?
Relationships: Claus & Lucas (Mother 3), Claus/Lucas (Mother 3), Flint/Hinawa (Mother 3)
Kudos: 9





	The Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Cruise setting AU! Please note when I put NSFW in the tags it's mainly for the slight scat and clothing change. DO NOT GO FLAMING ME FOR THIS. They deserve their happy ending :).

A roaring thunderclap aroused him from his slumber. The lightning didn’t strike him. It couldn’t strike him as he was actually lying in bed, a relatively big comforter covering his body. It was a royal blue, and it was heavenly over his freezing body.

Claus looked around, propping himself on his elbows. His right arm still felt foriegn to him, after 3 years of having the mechanical one he had gotten used to turning over on his left and getting ready for whatever his assigned duties were. Outside of the large windows, the onslaught of rain demolished the outside of the glass. 

The bed, and his insides for that matter were swaying from right to left in a somewhat violent manner. It wasn’t enough to send him flying from the bed, or any of the furniture nearby. A lamp, some wired lights following the top crevices of the wall. The plastic palm tree faced the windowside, hoping one day to get a taste of fresh air and sunlight.

Not like it needed it. 

His heart is racing miles in his chest, something he hadn’t been accustomed to… well a majority of his life. With light claps of his hands, the overhead twinkling lights come on, as he holds his chest. 

Claus rubs his eyes, his skin soft like the baby bottom he once had. He lifts up a few fingers, trying to see how many days have passed he was resurrected. Then again, it wasn’t that many… He didn’t want to think about it, seeing as he was spared at death’s door step, he took it upon himself to watch and think first THEN act.

There weren't any of the happy boxes, or extremely huge screens he’d seen back in New Pork. He was glad. Glad that the neverending nightmare of being a slave was over, to have all the torture of the horrid things done to him reset, to have his life back…

The dream he had. Before the lightning startled him out of sleep. The lightning… 

He shutters, the sudden onslaught of misery and despair his body overflowed within him back at that agonizing final battle. 

‘ _ Please tell me I didn’t kill them… Dad… Boney… L-Lucas.” _

That wasn’t a nightmare. It was reality. He’d sent the last bolt of lightning to fire back at him, his humanity far too gone to even continue in life. Even if Hinawa had snapped him out of the hellish state he was in, it just wasn’t meant to be.

Claus didn’t want to continue a life where he’d be part robot, part monstrosity that nobody else would come to understand.

He holds his head, shaking it back and forth. It was almost violent too. Claus was on the verge of screaming, not wanting to believe his conscious that everything was his fault from the beginning, that the world ended and this is merely an illusion by Porky. 

Just where was…

“ **Good evening passengers!”** A sudden loud voice hit his ears, scaring him back to his senses. 

**“This is your captain speaking, with tonight’s news! As we continue through the harsh venture of the oceans, it appears our monitors have tracked more harsh storms in our path. No hurricanes have been detected so far. However with our trusty monitors, we will keep you up-to-date every 4 hours. For those just coming out of slumber, welcome aboard the S.S. Excelsior!**

**In other news we will be holding our tennis and swimming competitions later this evening.**

**Tonight's dinner specials will be crab chowder, roasted rosemary and garlic chicken, freshly made hamburgers and clams a la mode.**

**if you need any assistance at all please grab the phone and dial whichever number listed on the keypad. for any medical assistance please press the blue button right near your bed. And as always we hope you enjoy your stay and trip on the S. S. Excelsior.**

Awaken our slumber? Where are the rest of the people? The citizens of tazmily and those in New Pork City **?** Claus just wasn’t finding any sense in this…

That is until he finds a folded up note at the end of his bed. keep my tree shuffles from his comfort zone I'm sure where it came from or who wrote it. In big black letters, there were the names of Flint and Hinawa, Or in retrospect for him from Mom and Dad. his eyes begin to glisten like crystal clear water out of a deep creek.

Claus was excited. Elated come to think of it. 

He wastes no time and crunching the paper than his hands, finding that a lot of words were written into his mother's familiar handwriting. At least that's who we hoped had written the note, Remembering that Dad writes his notes in none cursive fashion.

Regardless, he begins the paragraph:

_ To our beloved sons, We are more than ecstatic to find out that everyone's lives have been spared and what's more is that her family has become whole again. _

_ your mother and I have awoken a few days prior to different locations. We found each other in do time, as I caught up with Duster, Lighter and Fuel. A frog sent us to the cafeteria right at the center of the ship's helm. Everyone in Tazmily made it through the Apocalypse. _

_ I was not sure if your mother made it like the rest of us, but as you’ve read the outer part of the note I was thankfully wrong. My eyes attempted to find her amidst all of the lively friends. Kumatora was conversing with Salsa and another of those strange pink men, and low and behold _

_ Your mother was right with them, like nothing had happened to her natural personality. _

_ The only downside… Well an upside if you ask me, her hair took on a color like that of the full moon. Reminded me so much of our late night dates. The truest sunflower to ever pierce my heart. Sorry if this kind of stuff makes you or Lucas any disgusted, just saying how I feel. _

_ Nothing is ever wrong with speaking your feelings Claus. _

_ Your Mother and I will be taking some alone time together. We have… a lot to reconcile and discuss. As to why you’re there in the sole bedroom by yourselves, well we figured our heroes needed the rest they needed after saving the world. Lives too.  _

_ There’s no amount of pleasure or words to describe how happy I am to have our family back together again. (Flint drew a few arrows to indicate tear drops.) When we found you and Lucas out on the poop deck, lying there in the sun fast asleep, we took you into our arms and led you both to the best room on this thing. _

_ Just like your mother, only a few changes are on you. As for Lucas he looks just about the same after 12 years. What I don’t know about if his mind is the same. I can’t be sure if you’re back to your old self either, but only time will tell.  _

_ If you need either of us, we’ll be bunking in a room just above yours and Lucas’. We love you Claus. I’m sure Lucas forgave you, maybe that’s why we’re all here now. Remember, take care of him like a doting parent, and memories of you and the rest of us will flood back.  _

The letter ends with his fathers’ signature, and a large heart by his mom. His eyes were flooded with tears, little streams pouring down on his now stained cheeks. He caresses the paper like it was Hinawa’s hand, bringing it into an embrace, crushing it with newfound strength. 

Wrinkles and wrinkles make an appearance onto the papers’ body, quickly letting go of the object. It was still warm from his body’s temperature. He folds it back into a neat sandwich, placing it on the edge of his side of the bed. Truly, the Dark Dragon listened to Lucas’ beating, forgiving and merciful heart.

Even if he’d taken out 3 needles of his own, deep down in his heart hidden behind the brainwash and machinery when he was the Masked Man, he couldn’t control or demand from such a powerful entity.

He doesn’t even remember what it looked like, not even Andonuts ever showed him or the others a diagram. Not even a guess sketch to what it could look like. Oh the terrible thoughts of seeing even just the hint of a pig brought wretched memories to his mind. He felt like vomiting.

Claus’ heart trembles at the undeniable memory of when he was resuscitated in that despair filled lab. That Drago left him for dead and that’s the way it should have been, he thought. Was it selfish to think like that, seeing as he was forced to bring the world on the brink of disaster from a frozen body of a man who still identifies as a child?

His common sense comes back to him. Claus WAS forced. Manipulated, brainwashed, experimented on. Something no child or living thing should ever go through. Wherever Porky was… May he rot. 

Claus gasps, remembering that Lucas was supposed to be with him. A dash of lightning outside startles him, remembering where he is. In a bed, a large bed and room at that. Did he even feel Lucas beside him the entire time he was asleep?

A nearby grandfather clock struck its bell at the five’o’clock mark. 

Wooden table right near the door, a calendar with dinosaurs imprinted on each month. A kotatsu table right by the side of his and Lucas’ bed. 

Rustling under the sheets tell him something is beside him after all. Someone. For the most odd reason, a terrible anxiety filled his body thinking it was merely a trap and a pigmask was just hiding there waiting to grasp him and take him back to New Pork. But that just isn’t the case. They would have done that the second he’d woken up.

With bravery and grace, he takes a hold of the comforter over the figure and lashes it off.

Claus put his arms out in front of him, afraid of potential backlash and it’s an ambush. 

Below him lies a boy. Blond hair in a cowlick, as golden as the petals of sunflowers. Cheeks small, plump and clean of dirt. Save for the tiniest marks of hidden freckles around his nose. The mouth opening and closing gently letting the oxygen in. The familiar Red and Yellow striped shirt, given by Mom for an extra tell-apart from him to Claus.

Blue shorts aren’t even wrinkled. He rustles a little bit, eyes on the verge of opening. He makes a distraught face like the sun rudely awoke him from slumber. Familiar chocolate eyes peek through, Claus’ suspicion now confirmed.

They open wide, but not before squinting. Lucas gives a small whine, like the ones babies give before they… 

Lucas begins to cry like a baby. Small wails come one after another. Claus rustles towards him, taking his hand in an attempt to calm him down. “Lucas! Lucas, hey it’s me! Claus!” The attempt was a tad feeble, his crying only made worse.

Streams began to form down his face. ‘Oh geez.’ Claus thinks to himself.

Little sparklers appear over Lucas’ form. They came in hexagons, of all the shaded colors of purple and green. Like a soda with its bubbles bursting forth to reach for the air, long denied to them for ages. At first it was scattered, flying everywhere into transparent clouds. Lucas continued to bawl, as it made no effort in calming him down.

If that COULD happen, it would make Claus’ life a little more relaxed.

The bright phenomenon jumbled into a giant mass just about Lucas’ size but only a margin smaller. Little waves burst into it, where one would put their finger into the water to watch the ripples. These ripples however took form into something quite intriguing.

Many spikes were formed in a long line but conjoined into one big body. Large arms and legs are created, claws as miniscule as needles that could still pack a wallop.

Various little orange and yellow hearts dotted its chest, the largest one becoming half of both. A head large and round similar to it’s limbs, a boopable snout if anyone would let it. Four orbs on its face that became furious green ones. One giant horn to its forehead, and big bat wings to bring it altogether. With a flap of its wings its entire body becomes deathly black.

He’s seen a lot in his life, and he knew this wouldn’t take the cake. Just a slice or two. 

It comes forward, beginning to speak in an odd language, “ _Edutitarg rof gnittes em eerf morf ym nosirp. Ym efil dlouw evah neeb detamiced yb eht sdnah fo tath eliv gnieb… Ykrop_.” Luckily for Claus, the apparition had subtitles as it spoke.

An added bonus Andonuts helped him to read backwards with books.

“ _Rethorb. Rouy rethorb. Sih dnim sah neeb demrofer ckab ot tath fo na relddot. Sit lliw ylno stsal rof a elpuoc fo syad… Claus.” Now his name he could understand crystal clear._

_ “Efil si tub a erem sthdearb trosh. Lucas’ treah dlot em tath, dna dewolla em ot gnirb gnithyreve ckab ot eth yaw sgnith erew. Ouy lla tsum live no a taob morf won no. Tub od ton yrrow. Rof sih gnieb si erup ekil tath a norbewn ybab.  _

_Eh sah nevigrof uoy rof eth tsap. Ekat erac fo mih, ruoy ylimaf dna sdneirf_.” The Dark Dragon grunted, giving Claus a pat of his chin to the redheads forehead, before giving a gentle wave to him. It reverts back into a very active cloud of PSI energy.

It wavers in the air for about 10 seconds before bursting out through the glass of the room window. Claus looks back to Lucas, who's crying fit seemed to calm down but not for too long. Claus takes a hold of Lucas’ hand once more, earning the attention towards him.

So if he understood correctly from the dragon’s rather… hubris explanation, not only did Lucas’ heart give itself over to the dragon, as soon as everything he wanted to come back to normal there were some repercussions. For Claus, he sees his arm is of a different shade with the rest of his skin. Save for major marks on his chest where the mechanical arm used to be. He can’t see on his back if the skins automatically been healed or if there’s little lumps where his wings were, at the moment it wasn’t too important.

“Relddot.” Claus says out loud, trying to think what the dragon meant by it. Looking at Lucas’ body, he wasn’t in the physical shape of a toddler. He’s the same age as he is, supposed to be twelve. There was no denying it. 

Alas, he’d learned the hard way that it’s not always the appearance that mattered. That certainly wasn’t the case after his little scuffle with the Mecha Drago. His mind was shattered after it, let alone being revived into a lab, thus sending him into more hysteria. When he saw the pigs he thought they were mere animals and nothing more to it. 

Maybe it wasn’t the bodily appearance? Just like the pigmasks brainwashed him into becoming the Masked Man (not even by choice), maybe the dark dragons magic made it…

A terrible smell entered his nostrils. Even after those horrid 3 years of being a mindless slave, he remembered exactly what that smell was accustomed to. He looks back down, seeing Lucas’ face focused on nothing in particular but the ceiling. Could it be that Lucas’ mind has reverted back to that of…

Claus’ mouth went wide open, jumping back at his realization that Lucas is back to being the mindful stage of a baby. That and the growing pool of urine he’d been holding in… And by the smell of it, defecation as well.

Seeing as Lucas wasn’t going to necessarily pick himself up, Claus figured since Lucas saved the world he’d do just about anything for his brother. And that means getting him cleaned up.

“Wait right there, ok buddy?” He assured his twin with a little kiss to his cheek, hopping off the bed, stretching his muscles. Some bones crack, and Lucas found it to be entertainment. He claps his hands a few times, waddling his legs a little before his face becomes red with embarrassment, realizing the horror he’s just done.

Screaming was next after crying and Claus was on top of the ball. Judging by the stench of his own B.O. (Body Odor) he could really use a bath too.

He goes back to Lucas, carefully placing both hands under his back and legs. Instinctively, even if he was the same size as Claus, the boy brought his arms up to Claus’ shoulders holding on to him. 

“It’s ok, Lucas. I’ll get you changed up.” Claus remarks affectionately, carrying his brother over to the bathroom, the door he opens with his left foot. The lights turn on automatically, the bathroom being rather large, but filled with many necessities. Many towels, various shampoos and body wash.

Claus places Lucas in the bathtub, gently undressing him like Mom did when they were little. From head to toe like she always said. The moist shirt is taken off, not even cold but on the verge of wreaking with urine. Lucas shudders in the cooler air of the bathroom, before a hand is placed to his shoulder.

He appears to calm down, but his tomato blush persists. Claus takes the shirt off and sees his brothers toned body. The elder wasn’t going to lie when he thought Lucas was toned and buff thanks to his constant battles of enemies the Pigmask army did to all those poor animals. Even the PK Objects that attacked them back at the final needle gave such potent experience.

Lucas’ nose scrunches at the awful odor, joining Claus. The worst was yet to come. He threw the shirt over to an open laundry chute but the blue jean shorts just had to go. Soiled with feces and urine they just wouldn’t be rescued. Make fuel for a fire just maybe.

Careful as to not let himself become doused in the raunchy mess and now becoming a flustered thing himself he motioned for Lucas to prepare taking the shorts and underwear off. Thankfully none of the gunk got onto the floor and JUST started seeping down his legs.

As gross as this was, Claus needed to reconcile his feelings and thoughts with Lucas. He wasn’t ashamed that’s for sure when they bathed as younger kids, but as puberty was on the verge things were becoming far more different. Claus looks up to Lucas’ face, knowing full well he wants to be free from this, he simply nods and holds his breath.

“Anything for you little bro.” He whispers. The clothing comes down, and so does the green vile. 

Some of it slopes out of the underwear, most of it goes down in streams. Lucas lets out gentle tears this time, a little ashamed to have someone aside from himself do this. Claus made sure not to look up at the wing wang doodle for both of their sake of dignity. He was only about halfway down his brothers’ knees.

A little shove and they were down on the linoleum white floor of the tub. Aside from the atrocious smell, Claus found it in himself to continue the escapade. “It’s alright Lucas. Take out one leg at a time.” The blond did as instructed, walking back further into the tub. Most of the sludge slithered down his leg, the rest just bunched in the underwear.

Claus bunches up all of it up, being rather careful not to drop all of it or have any droplets of the stuff onto the floor. 

He opens the trash can, gently placing the ruined clothing into the bag becoming completely disgusted with the puffing bag as he does. Air came out from the bottom, exposing his nostrils to the gunk even more.

The bag is taken out, tied up and placed directly near the doorway as he would need to take it down to the engine. It’d be excellent fuel. Claus shudders at the aftermath of the scent, attention going back to Lucas. His eyes go to Lucas’ face immediately, whose face is scrunching again. Tears begin to flow again, and Claus already has a plan. He grabs a bottle of blueberry scented shampoo and balsam fir scented body wash.

“It’s ok Lucas. I won’t laugh at you.” Claus reassures him, voice so soft it was on the verge of a whisper. 

Said brother continues to rub away at his face. Much to his surprise, he sees Claus taking off his clothing too. A light blush appears on his face that spreads almost all over his body. He took off the last pieces of socks, heading towards the faucet. Maybe the bathtub was a jacuzzi as it was big and some little vents were in it, but he suspected it was just for the water to be drained.

Claus steps in, flinching back a little at the ice cold of the floor. 

Not minding it like he used to with his machine parts in the past. His hands just barely touch the metal dials, when warm arms embrace him from behind. ‘It’s ok Claus. You can do this. Do it for Lucas.’ He thinks, trying to get past any fecal matter on his person.

“D-Daddy.” A whine escapes from his mouth. The redhead puts a hand over Lucas’ arms, rubbing them. 

Lucas pressed his face against the back of his brother's neck, nuzzling it, hoping for warmth and a new set of clothes. No, dad was off with Mother spending much needed quality time after all those years.

He’ll have to visit them soon too, he’d need to make Hinawa a big breakfast if she wanted any.

The faucets turn, the cold one relinquishing the biting power of the freezing water. Claus buckles his legs fighting against it. He dials the faucet for heat and the temperature quickly spikes much to his pleasure. It’s merely lukewarm, but considering the place is just plain cold, he and Lucas need to warm up. Getting clean with warm water was best, as Hinawa and Andonuts always stated.

Cascading water continued, the dials played until the stream began giving off some steam. Lucas shuddered at the antics Claus was doing, and he only snickered lightly. He presses the middle button a top the running water and the magic begins when it rains over them. 

His blond companion giggles at the water his hold on Claus becoming just slightly that of a grip. Claus remembers seeing that smile oh so long ago, the one that made him burst out laughing twice as hard if he ever made Lucas laugh. 

Claus takes both of Lucas’ arms, placing them off to his side, “I’ll help you get nice and clean Lucas.” He tells him.

A gentle kiss is placed onto Lucas’ forehead, his agreement evident. Claus ruffles his now wet hair, placing him into the running stream. The blond can feel his entire body meld with relaxation and tranquility. The water is rubbed on his face and head but just rough enough to get them real wet.

Lucas turns around a few times to get the rest of his body, trying to get the remnants of feces off his person. 

“Atta boy, Lu!” Claus says, pulling him close in a slight embrace. A small contempt humm was made, Lucas enjoying the company of his long lost brother and this serene atmosphere. Claus popped open the shampoo, beginning to slather his rambunctious twins’ head. He missed this, touching and feeling his flesh and blood next to him.

Lucas’ hair was like silk, and not filled with oil unlike Claus’ own. “Bubba! Bubba!” He comments, watching some bubbles fly off from atop his hair. The redhead smiles, watching Lucas poke his arms out to poke and grab at the little spheres.

‘Does he still know how to swim?’ He thinks to himself, wanting to get into a big body of water that didn’t have currents.

He rinses Lucas’ head off, the latter getting some water into his nose. Claus embraces him fully this time, “Don’t cry Lu, it happens to all of us.” Afraid there’d be more human waterworks.

Lucas… brushed it off, coughing out into the open trying to get his throat to stop stinging. Claus lathers and rinses his own hair, reminiscing how Hinawa would do this when they were younger. He massages his scalp, a hand taken away towards Lucas who places it splayed out onto his own. Like a mirror image he’d be thinking.

He rinses now, making sure all the sopa his out of his hair and eyes. 

Claus stretches his body, as a couple of bones pop in his arms and legs. Man did he need that. Monkey see, monkey do, Lucas followed his example and low and behold his bones popped in different places. Maybe a little louder than Claus’.

The body wash soap goes into his hands. “Are you ready Lu?” Claus asks him, pushing aside his fear (and overall disgust in feces) down the hatch. A little hesitant, Lucas brings his arms up apprehensively. He thinks for the smallest moment just relishing in the water and Claus’ presence. 

He nods. And so, Claus does the duty of cleaning up Lucas’ body with his own hands. He started with the chest, massaging the arms and pecs and ever so soft armpits. For some reason Lucas wasn’t as ticklish there as he remembers. That was one of the main tickle spots back then. 

The elder twin moves down over his belly, going in circles like he’d be giving a nice belly rub. 

‘Think of it like Mom used to bathe us when we were just babies. It’s the same for Lucas right now.’ He tells himself, beginning to make scrubbing circles over his thighs. Gently, he moved back to the cheeks using the palms of his hands to just scrub and massage Lucas’ bottom. Towards the inner thigh and behind the wing wang is where most of the accident remained.

Claus uses firm movements and a few nails to get into anything that’s crusted onto his brothers skin, letting the water rinse and cleanse them both.

Cleanse them of all the horror that befell them. The mecha-drago, the forest fire, Hinawa’s death, the rash attempt to attack and fight the thing on his own. A chapter to Claus’ life he wasn’t supposed to have if he was never found on the cliff. Porky. Just a faint, distant memory he and Lucas would hope to cast off to the nether world forever and create fresh new chapters.

He was on the verge of completing the task, just done going between the cheeks as he added an extra coating of body wash for good measure.

Claus continues down Lucas’ baby soft legs, firm and strong of all the years he’d done to get stronger. Physically and emotionally. Due to the Dark Dragon’s effect however… his mind is going to stay like that of a toddler. A behaving one at that. What did he care though? He has his family back and that’s all that matters.

As he draws near to the ankles is when he decides to call it quits and let the running soap fall and clean his feet without touching them. Not that Lucas didn’t mind anyways.

With that done, Lucas rinses himself off now a little happier and more acquainted with his surroundings. He waits patiently as Claus lathers the body wash onto himself for his own sense of cleanliness. 

Lucas grabs his hand, nuzzling at Claus’ cheek. “I know you want to be held Lu, let’s just get ourselves suited first ok?” He tells him, giving him a smooch to the cheek. Both rinse together under the gracious shower head, neither wanting to get away from the heat source. But it came to a close when both faucets shut the water off.

Opening the curtain, Claus grabs one of the big blue towels on the sink’s side and dries Lucas off first. From head to toe in less than five minutes and Lucas looked like a brand new handsome young man.

‘Well facts are facts, he is cute and handsome.’ He thinks to himself.

Lucas is wrapped from the shoulders down with his towel, as Claus leads him out of the bathtub before he went for his own towel. Lucas stands there on a white rug, feeling the water droplets douse the towel and his feet. Claus’ green towel is nearly identical with Lucas’ blue one, save for an extra row at the bottom of an end.

  
  


As far as both of their hairstyles go, he’ll think about redoing them both later.

It only hits him when he’s drying himself off that spare clothing wasn’t nearby.... Or anywhere at all. Claus dries himself the best he can, panicking a little inside that he wasn’t going to be able to find articles of clothing nearby.

This wasn’t good. He looks around the sea themed bathroom for a telephone. Clam shaped mirror, the same glass cabinets filled with cleansing items. 

The elder wrapped his towel around his waist, taking Lucas’ hand. Opening the door, the lampstand on the kotatsu turned on by itself, giving off a more comforting appeal to the room than just the hanging blinking lights. Claus moves over to the clothing cabinets hoping to find any spare underwear.

Very first at the top only held spare blankets, one in a lavender color with white polka dots, a yellow and crimson checkered one and various others of a solitary color. Out of pure desire Claus grabs the polka dotted one, tossing it over to the… soiled bed. Just on the corner as he barely misses the target.

The next drawer contained boxer shorts, and plenty of them. Claus mentally fist bumps the air, a note falling down from the first set. ‘From Mom, with Love.’ It reads. He keeps it in his hand when his eyes go to a wardrobe closet. To his surprise there were diapers just around the corner and in big bunches.

‘The Dark Dragon probably left those as gifts.’ He placed his boxer shorts on and headed to the closet to find it loaded with clothes just his and Lucas’ size. Claus grabs pink sweatpants and a cloud covered blue shirt. He doesn’t bother grabbing socks, his feet need to be free. For Lucas… He picks out a much cozier outfit for him.

Green shorts composed of little hopping save frogs and a green shirt with…

“Boney!?” He takes it up high into the air, looking at the marvel that is their dog’s face on a shirt. A piece of paper slips out from the inside. Lucas had shuffled over, ready to get himself into clothing, picking it up and giving it to Claus.

“P.S. He’s staying with us as well.” Now the family really is complete. His attention turned back to his twin, who was on the verge of making the towel a cape. He gestures to him to come towards him and lie down on the ground. The towel under his back, he spreads his legs remembering what’s to come.

Claus grabs the baby powder from a knapsack, filling all of his hand. He wipes Lucas, making sure nothing becomes irritated later on.

The snug diaper fits well around his waist. Adult small and were a perfect fit. They came with the design of dinosaurs much to Lucas’ joy. Being a good brother that he is, and will forever be Claus continues to pamper Lucas. 

He dresses him as he makes Lucas stand up, through the shorts one leg after the other. Faint memories of having to do this (aside from the diapering) come back to him, as he was always eager to get him come down and play with each other after breakfast.

With his head popping out of the shirt, his face goes into a contempt and happy expression, a small smile lifting his spirits. 

Claus incoherently gulps, staring at the ever loving sunshine he calls his flesh and blood. He gives him a smooch to the cheek, hugging him in a strong embrace. Lucas responds with glee, jumping into Claus arms who with little strength tried his best to hold them both up.

They twirled for a few seconds, falling to the ground laughing. Lucas nuzzles Claus’ face, about to become nestled into the floor. His brother has another idea.

“Hold on, buddy.” He says, lifting him up bridal style like when he awoke. He sat him down in the kotatsu, which had about a few dozen pillows. He rustled his head, winking at him to make sure he knew to wait. Lucas nodded looking at the slow flickering lights around the ceiling. Claus decided it was time to get back quality time with Lucas.

But first he needed to make a few calls.

Claus walked over to the nearby directory phone, making a couple of calls. First off, the laundry attendants for the bed sheets. A janitor for the mess left within the trash can of the bathroom. And for the best part saved for last:

Dinner. He calls the service in hopes he could get an omelette with a burger and a side of french fries. Deciding he should get Lucas some food, an extra omelette and steak… although then again maybe he’d have to wait till he’s of ‘mind age’ to eat hard food. He decided it was best to get a tea warmer.

It took about 30 minutes for the maintenance team to come in, along with laundry staff to take care of the bedding. The mattress was replaced, and new sheets composed of a royal fuschia was placed. The trash was taken out with caution.

Another hour later and the food Claus ordered was there lickety split. The tea warmer in all actuality was to boil water. He prepared a formula thanks to the package the dark dragon left behind. He was hesitant about giving it to Lucas, seeing as… he has teeth, did he even want a bottle to begin with?

Claus takes the food down over to the kotatsu and tests his brother. He gives a pat to his lap, causing Lucas to shuffle over and sit on his legs. He takes the bottle into one hand, and not surprisingly the blond takes it gladly into his mouth, beginning to nurse. He nuzzles into Claus’ chest. 

The redhead grabs an extra blanket to cover them both, Lucas earning an extra window to the world. Well, his world at the moment is Claus. But he figured that was all the world he needed right now. 

In between bites, Claus sings the little tune Hinawa used to sing to them when they were mere babies. In his case now, Lucas IS his baby. At least he’d hoped he didn’t mean it the wrong way, just how the Dark Dragon left him…

Oh who was he kidding. Lucas is indeed the baby he’d missed his entire life. 

“In a distant town, as the dark grows deep,

Unfamiliar words resound, whispered and weak.”

Through his chowing of his omelette and hamburger, tears sprung through the twins’ eyes. Oh how elegant and marvelous Hinawa sounded every time she sang that song at night, whenever they couldn’t sleep.

The lightning outside flashes strong, the memory of being masked man returns. It pains his heart, but the nuzzling of Lucas’ face brings him back to the present. His tears slip by, on the verge of finishing his food. The blond has tears streaming down as well but mouth still on the bottle.

“Let me heal the pain, drive away despair,

Lead this child who's lost his way; help him prepare.”

Claus looks into Lucas’ eyes and Lucas does the same. A tender moment they share, as Claus brings his forehead closer to Lucas’, pressing them together. Ketchup and crumbs fall onto his shirt but he doesn’t care.

“I… I missed you little bro.

While apart, understand,

I will live my life for you wherever I am.”

Lucas snuggles his nose with Claus, as a tender kiss is shared. Only for the fewest of about 10 seconds did the kiss last. Both were about to go back to their individual meals until Lucas spoke out.

“C… Cwaus.” Just hearing his name gave his stomach butterflies, filling his heart with glee. 

Thunder claps strongly, earning a little yelp from Claus. Lucas snakes an arm around him, embracing him with much warmth and love. 

“I wuv you, Cwaus.” He says giggling a little. Said brother with tears spilling from his face smooches Lucas’ face more, giving him the most love he’d ever given anyone in the past 3 years. He shakes his head on Lucas’ hair, remembering Lucas’ smell.

“It's my greatest wish, to provide for you,

Tender moments, sweetest dreams, love, warm, and true.” He finishes the song, continuing to eat his burger. A small knock on the door and in comes 2 other boys. They looked alike as if they were twins, just resembling each other only a smidge. Claus wasn’t sure if he should invite them in, but seeing as he needs to interact with new people as well with Lucas he motioned them forward.

Both have black hair but one had messy the other just a tad bit curly. Baseball hats and very loose summer clothing. “Hello! My name is Ness! This is my boyfriend Ninten!” He introduced themselves a little quickly but Claus and Lucas got the message. 

He was nudged on the side a little harshly from Ninten, but both walked in. with warm and caring personalities. Claus continued feeding Lucas, heart and mind now contempt he was indeed now in bliss and tranquility.

“Ninten let’s order room service!” Ness states, trying to wrestle the phone from Ninten who was well in advance on ordering his food before Ness.


End file.
